An Alpha Series' Tears
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: "Poor things...what a life,marchin around playin Daddy until some Splicer manages to kill off their Sister. Then if the coma doesn't take them, they turn maniac...nothing left to do but scream." -Augustus Sinclair


_**Chapter I: An Alpha Series' Tears **_

The broken, decrepit form of Subject Alpha limped down one of the many dimly lit hallways of Fontaine Futuristics. He clutched the Rivet Gun he held in his right hand tightly and gritted his teeth as another one of his spontaneous Plasmid outbursts seeped through his barnacle encrusted suit. All of his random Plasmid overloads hurt, except for Telekinesis, but his Electro Bolt overload hurt the most of all. One of the electrical sparks hit a nearby power generator which had the effect of cutting off nearly half of the power to the Fontaine Futuristics' building. Subject Alpha gave out a curt animalistic grunt, and once again continued his single minded quest through Fontaine Futuristics. Subject Alpha finally came to his destination, a holy sacred place in his warped psychotic mind.

His Little Sister's Vent.

Subject Alpha placed a huge, gauntlet encased hand onto the vent and rubbed it gently. The grating of metal against metal echoed through the darkened corridors of the building. The vent was decorated with dolls, childlike drawings, Splicer masks, Big Daddy dolls, his Little Sister's ADAM Syringe and other trinkets. Subject Alpha stopped his gentle caressing of the vent and reached a shaky hand into one of his suit's many pockets and took out a red crayon.

Red was his Little Sister's favorite color.

He started to draw pictures of him and his Little Sister onto the vent. He drew pictures of them walking hand in hand, like they use to. He drew pictures of her drawing blood from a Splicer's decayed corpse while he stood watch over her with his Rivet Gun raised high. He put the red crayon away and took out a white one. He started to color the white polka dots that littered her red dress. All of a sudden both of his hands started to shake spastically, Subject Alpha gritted his sharpened teeth from behind his darkened porthole. Alpha threw the crayon to the ground and sprinted as far away from his Little Sister's vent as possible.

He ran as fast as he could, unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he ran straight threw a flimsy wooden wall. He roared in surprise as he felt himself falling but recovered his bearings and was able to land right onto a huge statue of a man holding a globe on his shoulders. He gave out a frightening roar as nearly every object that was not nailed to the ground in the room began to circle his metal encased form. Large pieces of rock, cash registers, crates, even corpses of the deceased circled him. Subject Alpha threw his helmet encased head back and roared as the objects were sent crashing into walls with frightening force. If he had discharged his Plasmid outbursts near his Little Sister's vent, it would have been completely destroyed.

Subject Alpha growled and jumped off of the statue and onto the ground, the earth shook under his heavy weight. Subject Alpha turned in the direction he had came and started to head back to his Little Sister's Vent. As Subject Alpha limped through the dimly lit hallways of Fontaine Futuristics, he came across others of his kind. They had all created shrines similar to his own, some of them would just stand there and stare at their Little Sister's Vent. Others would bang on their vents in denial, those were the most painful for him to watch. Others would curl themselves into a fetal position in front of their vents and…cry.

Unlike the emotionless, lumbering behemoths that replaced them those of the Alpha Series are not above human emotion. Though the Big Daddies of today still show small signs of human emotion, the Alpha Series have emotions that are just like any other human beings. This is because unlike Production Model Big Daddies, Alpha Series have a large degree of free will. What kept them in line, in the past, was the nature of their bonds to their Little Sisters. Each and every Alpha Series was bonded to a single Little Sister, if they attempted to abandon their Sisters their bodies would start to shutdown, forcing them into a coma. If an Alpha Series' Little Sister died the Alpha would either die also, go into a coma…or go completely insane.

Unfortunately nearly all of them went insane.

Well, they are not actually completely insane, but they do suffer from major psychosis. Upon seeing another Alpha Series bang his gauntlet encased fist against his vent, over and over again, Subject Alpha forced himself to look away and continue on the path to his Little Sister's vent. When he arrived at his vent he saw one of the newer models of Big Daddy, a Bouncer, bang his left hand against his shrine. The strength of it's blows were destroying all of the objects that he had gathered to remember his Little Sister by. For the first time in ten years, Subject Alpha's darken, cracked porthole forcefully flicked to a hellish red. How dare this Bouncer destroy the only thing he had left!

The Bouncer's Little Sister crawled into it's huge gloved hand and he gently placed her onto the ground. The Little Sister turned her hollow yellow gaze up towards the metal behemoth and smiled.

"Why thank you, Sir Bubbles!" This interaction only fueled Subject Alpha's rage. Why must his kind always be alone? Why must his kind be condemned to this hellish existence? Why was his kind always looked upon as nothing but trash? Why? Subject Alpha gave out an Alpha Series roar full of hellish furry and sprinted towards the Bouncer Model at an extreme speed. Just as the Bouncer turned in his direction, becoming aware of his heavy footsteps, Subject Alpha grabbed the Bouncer by it's helmet's protective cage and slammed his metal encased head against it's own.

The Bouncer stumbled backwards, disorientated by the strength of the Alpha Series' blow. It's Little Sister screamed in surprise and fear.

"That's a bad Daddy! Make him go away!" The Bouncer's numerous portholes flickered to a murderous red and with a mighty roar it's left fist slammed into Subject Alpha's helmet, leaving a nasty dent in his armor. Alpha staggered at the force of the Big Daddy's blow and was sent tumbling to the ground by another well placed left hook. Subject Alpha rolled out of the way just as the Bouncer's Drill slammed into the spot that he had previously occupied. Alpha got his feet and proceeded to pummel the Big Daddy with a hail of viscous hammer blows. Subject Alpha's blows were strong enough to leave dents in the Bouncer's armor but nothing major enough to actually harm it. The Bouncer backhanded Subject Alpha to the ground. The Bouncer grabbed the Demo Daddy by his left leg and threw him into a wall.

Subject Alpha pried himself out of the wall and side stepped to his left just as the Bouncer went crashing into the wall. The Bouncer roared in anger as it tried to pry it's Drill arm from the concrete wall. Subject Alpha grabbed the Bouncer by it's protective cage with his left hand and jammed the end of his Rivet Gun into one of it's many portholes. He started to fire a stream of white hot rivets into the Bouncer's helmet. The heat intensity upgrade installed in all of the Alpha Series' Rivet Guns caused the giant metal behemoth to burst into flames.

"GET HIM MR. BUBBLES, KILL HIM!" It's Little Sister cried. With an earth shaking roar, the Bouncer pried its Drill out of the wall and swung it's blood rusted weapon at Alpha. Being an Alpha Series, Subject Alpha was nimble enough to dodge the blow by hopping backwards. Alpha sprinted away from the Bouncer while firing a stream of white hot rivets into the Bouncer's armor encased form. The Bouncer was having trouble keeping up with the Alpha Daddy, whenever it was near enough to do major damage to the prototype, Alpha would either roll or sprint away to avoid it's attacks.

When another searing rivet slammed into one of it's many portholes, the Bouncer had, had enough. It roared in fury and slammed it's Drill into the ground creating shockwave powerful enough to throw Subject Alpha off balance. Alpha tried to regain his bearings but wasn't fast enough, the Bouncer's shoulder plowed into Subject Alpha's chest forcefully knocking him to the ground.

The Bouncer revived it's Drill and moved to drill into Subject Alpha's already damaged helmet visor but Alpha grabbed the drill with his gauntlet encased left hand. Alpha roared in pain as the Bouncer's Drill tore into the palm of his hand. Alpha brought up his Rivet Gun and fired into one of the Bouncer's portholes but it did nothing but groan in pain, just as Alpha thought that this was his end, he gritted his teeth as a spontaneous burst of electricity short forth in all directions from his rusted metallic suit. The Bouncer's Drill slackened and it's body shook in a spasm. Subject Alpha got to his feet and charged into the Big Daddy with so much force that he was able to knock it off of it's feet. The Bouncer was sent crashing into a pool of water and struggled to get it's self back onto it's feet.

Subject Alpha concentrated what will power he had left in his broken mind and forced a stream of lightning to shoot forth from his left hand. Just as the Bouncer was on it's feet and about to engage it's aggressor once more, it felt white hot pain shoot through every nerve ending of it's mutilated body. The electrical attack was not only enhanced by the water the Bouncer stood in but also by the metal suit the behemoth wore as well. With a final pain filled moan, the Bouncer's porthole's dimmed and it tumbled to the ground. Dead.

"MR. BUBBLES, NO!"

Subject Alpha stood over the burnt corpse of his enemy triumphantly, but his feeling of triumph soon turned to regret as the pale skinned little girl ran over to her fallen protector and started to cry her eyes out. A blackish, inky liquid spilled forth from her glowing yellow eyes. Subject Alpha felt the urge to comfort the Little Sister, but how would she react to him? An Alpha Protector has never been so close to any other Little Sister except for his own. Subject Alpha stepped towards the ghoulish little girl. The girl's glowing yellow eyes turned towards the failed protector, she wiped her inky black tears away and gave him a big smile.

"W-Why am I crying? Y-you're okay Daddy. You're okay…." The Little Sister sauntered up to him and put his barnacle encrusted leg in a tight bear hug. Subject Alpha's eyes widened behind his helmet, he had no idea that the Alpha Series were still capable of attracting Little Sisters. But whenever they banged on the Vents, Little Sisters would never come out. There had to be a logical explanation for this.

"Heh heh, Daddy are you sleeping?" Subject Alpha gazed upon the Little Sister in thought and put his Rivet Gun away. He picked up the Little Sister and held her out in front of him to get a better look at her. Her skin was a sickly pale, almost green color, her dirtied black hair was tied into a pony tail by a ratty pink ribbon. She wore a red dress with polka dots…just like his Little Sister use to wear. Her eyes were her most noticeable feature though, they glowed with a haunting hollow yellow light. The Little Sister touched the glass of his porthole gently. Alpha couldn't help but smile and he gently placed her back onto the ground. Although he wasn't angry in the least at the moment, he chose to keep his helmet visor red. He didn't want Splicers anywhere near his newly found charge.

"Come on Daddy, ADAM is this way!" Just as Subject Alpha was about to limp after his new Little Sister, he stopped and looked towards the corpse of the fallen Bouncer. He was angry, the Bouncer had completely demolished his shrine. It was the only thing that he had left to live for….

He wanted his little girl back, he desperately wanted his Sasha back but maybe it was time for him to let her go her way. He remembered her last words, he remembered laying on the ground motionless and in pain from their rapidly fading bond. She laid motionless on the ground with a huge hole in her stomach, all he could do was stare into her fading golden yellow eyes.

"_(Cough, Cough) C-cheer up Daddy! No matter what we will always be together, even when I am an angel we will be together! But I don't want you to be an angel, I want you to live a-and be happy! (Cough, Cough) So don't be sad, I don't like it when you're sad Daddy…. Just remember, wherever you are…I'll be with you. Always."_

Subject Alpha felt a tear roll down his mutilated face.

'_Sasha…wherever you are….'_

"_**I-I m-miss y-you."**_

"Is Daddy sad?" Subject Alpha gazed down at his newly found charge and smiled weakly. This little one would never be able to replace his Sasha, but…at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. Subject Alpha shook his helmet encased head, answering the little girl's question, and picked up the little girl and placed her on his back. He wanted her to be with him at all times and there are few things in Rapture that are willing to get near an Alpha Series. His new Little Sister chuckled.

"He's nicer than other Daddies!"

As Subject Alpha limped down the dimly lit corridors of Fontaine Futuristics he failed to notice the circular red glow hiding itself in the shadows. The glowing red light stared at him intently and when his armored form faded from view it darted off into the shadows.

OO OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: I have never read a fic on this site centering around the failed Alpha Series encountered in Bioshock 2 and decided that I was going to be the first to write one! (There probably are fics centering around them but there are so little that I probably failed to notice them.) I just feel so sorry for these guys, not only were they turned into Big Daddies but now they are forced to live lives as useless broken tools. I don't know how so many people just ignore them and write them off as cheap knock offs of Subject Delta. Even I at first glance just wrote them off as failed Subject Deltas but I see now that the developers wanted us to not only fear them but pity them. Their suit are in disrepair, their visors are cracked, they stand in weak shaky stances, they make these horrible shrieking sounds (you can hear them in the distance). Most people think they are just weak knock offs of Delta and so probably don't deserve a story…but I think differently. This is purely experimental though so don't expect me to focus souly on this, I still have to keep writing 'Why Is She Following Me?' and 'Complications'! So to any who review this story, thank you and I will definitely be continuing it later in the future! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_


End file.
